Playing With Fire
by suggsygirl
Summary: SLASH A little sneaky peek in to House & Wilson's relationship


"You have to do something about the Cameron situation," Wilson mumbled into House's chest as they lay entwined in the rumpled sheets of the bed they had been sharing for months.

"What Cameron situation?" House said with a wide eyed innocent expression, somewhat tarred by the smirk creeping on to his face.

"You know exactly _what_ Cameron situation I mean. The situation whereby she thinks you have 'feelings' for her and you don't diabuse her of the notion. Partly because you're a cruel and heartless individual who is enjoying letting her make an idiot of herself... but mostly because deep down you're flattered she wants you." Wilson accompanied his speech with a trail of kisses to House's collarbone ending with a bite to House's neck that he knew would leave a mark.

"I can't help it if she thinks I'm sexy can I? She's obviously not the only one." Snaking his hand down Wilson's body and lightly squeezing his hard cock, House's smug expression resulted in Wilson rolling his eyes and batting his hand away.

"You _can_ help it, you can stop touching her unnecessarily..."

House opened his mouth to contradict, then closed it again after seeing Wilson's glare.

"...you can stop hinting that you're going to take her out on another date, and you can stop flirting with her." Wilson untangled himself from the sheets and got out of bed, hissing as his feet made contact with the cold floor.

"Where's the fun in that?" House pouted, widening his eyes and tilting his head to one side in his best approximation of a puppy dog expression.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when she's drugged your coffee with Viagra and locked you in the supply closet... not to mention what she'll do when she finds out we're sleeping together. Does '_hell hath no fury...' _mean nothing to you?" Wilson removed his boxer shorts and sauntered to the bathroom, giving House a fantastic view of his ass.

Dropping his head back onto the pillow, House indulged himself in a detailed and pornographic fantasy involving Wilson and the chocolate dessert House had whined until Wilson made, which was currently still sitting in the refrigerator as House had decided he would rather taste something else instead, resulting in an evening spent in bed.

Walking into the room to pick up his neatly folded and pressed clothes, Wilson roughly poked House in the shoulder. "Come on, get up."

House groaned and pulled off the sheet covering his body to reveal a very substantial hard-on, which he stroked whilst looking into Wilson's eyes. "I'm already _up_."

Wilson let his eyes wander over House's naked form before shaking his head. "We don't have time for sex House." Wilson's voice took on a pleading quality which made House smirk in satisfaction.

"There's _always _time for sex..." House stroked his cock, never taking his eyes off Wilson. "I'm going to do it with or without you..." he said in a sing-song voice, eyes sparkling with amusement and lust.

"_Fuck, _House you're going to get me fired." Wilson complained before putting his clothes back down and climbing onto the bed next to House, turning his head to catch his lips in a fiery kiss that made the hair on Wilson's neck stand on end and his skin a mass of gooseflesh.

"We have to be quick House." Wilson murmured between kisses, climbing on top with his knees brushing the sensitive skin of House's sides.

Chuckling quietly, House looked at his lover above him. "I don't think you've ever said _that_ before. I don't know why you care anyway, Cuddy's hardly going to fire you."

"Not the point House. Just..."

House grabbed the back of Wilson's thighs, urging him to inch forwards until he was straddling House on his hands and knees, enabling him to engulf Wilson's cock in his hot, eager mouth. He cried out as House made contact with his erection, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. He was finding it increasingly difficult not to thrust into the wet heat of House's mouth and his thighs shook with the effort of holding himself back. House snaked a hand up the back of Wilson's leg, blunt fingernails scratching the delicate skin as Wilson moaned his encouragement, before House grabbed a handful of Wilson's taut ass and pulled him further into his throat. Wilson gave up all pretense of control and thrust wildly into House's welcoming heat, feeling him swallow around his cock and crying out with pleasure.

"_Oh God House, your hands... I can't... oh... fuck!"_

House wrapped his long fingers around his own erection and stroked himself quickly, feeling his orgasm dangerously close as Wilson fucked his mouth. A few more jerks of his wrist and House came in hot spurts over his hand as seconds later, Wilson came hard down his throat. Arms shaking from holding up his weight, Wilson collapsed on the bed next to House, panting hard, feeling boneless and completely pliant as sleep threatened to wash over him.

Getting up from the bed reluctantly, Wilson started to get dressed as House came up behind him, nuzzling the soft skin behind Wilson's ear. "Mmm I can smell the sex on you."

"Lets hope my other colleagues have a less developed sense of smell than you." Wilson replied, brushing off House's arms and turning to face him.

"Get dressed." Wilson ordered.

House shuddered in mock excitement. "Ooh I do love it when you're demanding."

Walking into the hospital, House leaned over and whispered in Wilson's ear. "Have a good day _baby_."

Wilson glared at him and House strode off down the corridor smirking.

Opening the glass door to his office House smiled at his underlings. "Good morning my esteemed colleagues."

Cameron shot Chase a panicked look as Foreman crossed his arms over his chest.

Chase mumbled. "Morning." and immediately looked away as if catching House's eye might bring down some unforeseen wrath on him.

"I trust you've all had a pleasant evening and are looking forward to starting this wonderful day?" House was beginning to really enjoy himself, the looks of panic and fear on his minion's faces made him want to laugh. "Well I'm going to pop next door for a moment and you guys can feel free to continue your staring and silence in my absence."

Pulling the door open, House heard Foreman mutter, "Now there's a man who got _laid_ last night."

Striding into Wilson's office, House pulled him from his chair by his tie until he was leaning over the desk and kissed him deeply, tongue exploring Wilson's mouth before letting him go and walking back out again without a word. Wilson touched two fingers to his lips and smiled as he started to read his mail.

A very long and very boring day passed in which House's only amusement had come at Cameron's expense when a patient had thrown up over her. Cameron's indignant expression, coupled with the vomit in her hair, made House laugh out loud, much to her obvious chagrin. He was still chuckling as he strode down the corridor to collect Wilson, since they had been seeing each other, House always 'picked up' Wilson from his office. Of course if questioned he would vehemently deny that he was doing any such thing but Wilson thought it was romantic and never called him on it.

"You ready?" House stood in the doorway, twirling his cane with one hand until it hit the frame and clattered to the floor.

"Smooth." Wilson said with a smile, signing a document with a flourish before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and walking towards House, he bent down to pick the cane up off the floor and handed it over.

"Such a gentleman..." House fluttered his eyelashes theatrically as Wilson looked at him with a mixture of exasperation and amusement, eyes twinkling and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Come on then, lets get you out of here before you wreck the place." Wilson briefly placed a hand on the small of House's back, guiding him out of the door before self consciously removing it .

"Don't worry, I don't think anybody saw you _feel me up_." House bellowed as Wilson kept his eyes fixed to the floor, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Walking in to House's apartment, Wilson found himself slammed hard against the unforgiving surface of the door as soon as it was closed, House pinning him with one hand on his tie and his body crushed up against Wilson's. Breathless both from the sudden tightening of the material around his throat and the close proximity of his lover, Wilson panted as House leaned in to kiss him possessively, thrusting his tongue into Wilson's willing mouth and driving his hips forward, trapping him between a door and a hard place. Wilson tried to push House, giving up and grabbing a handful of hair, pulling his head back to create an inch of space between their wet lips.

"Kitchen is next on the list," Wilson gasped before letting go of House's hair, their lips crashing together again in a fierce kiss punctuated by House licking Wilson's bottom lip lewdly.

Stumbling away from the door and still joined at the mouth they groped their way blindly to the kitchen, House eyeing the counter briefly before sweeping his arm across the surface, sending the dishes Wilson hadn't done that morning crashing to the floor. House tried to sit on the counter with little success until Wilson grabbed him shoving and lifting, fingertips bruising House's hips as he was pushed up to sit on the hard worktop. Wilson's fingers, clumsy with desperation, fumbled with House's fly, finally popping the button and sliding the zip down with a satisfying rasp but before he could free House's cock from its denim confines, House dragged him up to his mouth again, spreading his legs wantonly so Wilson could stand between them as they kissed. House carded his fingers through Wilson's hair, tugging roughly as Wilson moaned into his mouth before pulling his head back sharply to expose the long pale column of Wilson's throat. House nipped at the tender flesh, whispering against Wilson's skin, making his whole body shiver in response.

"You like it a little rough don't you _Jimmy_?... you like me to mark you, letting everybody know that you're _mine_."

Wilson nodded once and whimpered softly causing House to draw in a sharp breath as his cock twitched. Guiding Wilson's head down with his hand still wrapped in his hair, House murmured, "Let's put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

Freeing House's cock, Wilson immediately sucked the head into his mouth, sliding his lips down the hot length and wetting it thoroughly before pulling back and blowing over the moist surface. House shuddered and closed his eyes, throwing his head back into the cupboard behind him with a thunk as Wilson flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock. House thrust shallowly into Wilson's hot mouth, hampered by the position, groaning in frustration at not being able to control the rhythm.

Wilson's cellphone rang from his top pocket, noise reverberating around the small room. House reached for it and before Wilson could protest, he answered the call. "Wilson's den of iniquity, his master speaking."

Wilson looked on in horror, his mouth gaping open, eyes wide.

"Cameron..." House smirked.

Wilson snatched for the phone but House batted him away.

"...No I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now, he's sucking my c..."

Wilson grabbed it from House's fingers and held it to his ear, just in time to hear the click as the line disconnected.

"She hung up." Wilson's voice was incredulous. "I can't believe you just did that."

House looked surprised. "Really? And you've known me how long?"

Shaking his head, Wilson put the cell away. "That was just mean House."

"Well... 'mean' _is_ my middle name."

House pulled Wilson back into a kiss before pulling away and smirking, indicating his crotch with one hand. "You have unfinished business."

Shrugging, Wilson lowered his head to take House's cock into his mouth, only pausing to warn with a grin, "Hell hath no fury..."


End file.
